User blog:XOsha/My Thoughts on the Original (1998) Series
Since I made a post about my thoughts about the 2016 reboot. I'll now showcase my thoughts about the 1998 series. I'm including the shorts and what it used to be called. I won't be mentioning the movie though. The movie will be in a separate post. Things I liked about it (the series): *The Girls' voices. They're really spot on, especially Tara Strong's voice for Bubbles. *The villains are interesting and not bland, especially The Amoeba Boys whom I adore so much. *The episode where Bubbles shows her hardcore side due to everybody underestimating her, even beating Mojo Jojo up by herself. It was one of Tara Strong's favorite episodes. *All of the Sedusa episodes, she's another favorite villain of mine. *"Los Dos Mojos". That is a definite favorite of mine. Tara Strong even said that she had a lot of fun doing that episode and I can see why and it's another favorite of hers. *The episode called "Aspirations". I found it extremely funny when Buttercup's crush on Ace (from the episode "Buttercrush") got mentioned twice. I even once shipped Buttercup and Ace together. Funny that it's actually canon in FusionFall. *"Telephonies". I loved the ending where Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and HIM beat the crap out of the Gangreen Gang. It was extremely awesome and I kept replaying that part constantly. *The Amoeba Boys. They're my favorite villains. I love how simple-minded they are! And I love their friendship with the girls. It makes me want to see more interactions with them! Now here are some things I like about the shorts (The ones called The Powerpuff Girls -______-'): *We get to see their introduction. Not counting the canonical movie though. *Loads of fighting crime which I'm glad got carried over to the series itself. Seriously, it's awesome. Things I don't like about it or show criticism about: 1. I'll start off with Whoopass Stew. (I'm not trying to cuss as it's an actual title so don't take it the wrong way): *I don't like that short AT ALL. The reason being the name and the short being uninteresting. The only thing good about it is the Girls' looks. *The Girls are stupidly called "The Whoopass Girls" (Again not trying to cuss) made with stew instead of Chemical X. Seriously what the heck? Thank goodness the rest of the shorts got renamed due to the inappropriate title. *The Amoeba Boys actually got killed. Seriously? My favorite villains being killed? Yeah, that does not settle well with me. *Jennifer Fried. Her voice for the Girls doesn't really suit them. Nothing against Jennifer though. 2. Now the shorts themselves: *Bubbles' voice. Kath Soucie's voice doesn't suit her at all. Good thing she got replaced. Nothing against Kath though. *The girls lacking personality. Luckily they get some personality in the series outside the shorts. 3. Now the series itself: *Some of the episodes truly put me off as I mentioned in my last blog post. I won't go into detail about why I hate them so much but they're mostly Buttercup-focused episodes although one is a Blossom-focused episode. The reason due to hating them was how they ended. I don't mind bad endings but some take the cake. *The Rowdyruff Boys. I don't get why most of the fandom gets so hyped about them. I don't really like them. They're not anything to hype over. I don't even ship them with the Girls unlike everybody else. The only thing I like about them is their new looks when HIM revived them. They looked a lot cooler but that's it. *The Amoeba Boys not having many appearances. I really loved seeing them, especially their friendship of sorts with the Girls. *In "Los Dos Mojos", Blossom and Buttercup wound up not attacking Bubbles although both of them considered attacking her yet they both stopped each other, thus they got their butts whooped. I really would've loved seeing a physical Sister vs Sister fight. Plus it's really ironic for them not to hit Bubbles even though Blossom and Buttercup actually attacked '''each other '''physically in "Octi Evil". *Bubbles' hardcore side eventually being forgotten which I find incredibly stupid. But luckily, she's still considered Blossom and Buttercup's equal and is no longer the weakest link of the group. *The Mayor. I don't understand why he runs Townsville since he's a total moron and does extremely stupid things which I find offputting. Sadly, it got carried over to the reboot as well. >.> Again as I mentioned in my previous blog post, I '''don't '''prefer one over the other as I have equal feelings about the two series, meaning I like them both the 1998 and 2016 series equally thus I wouldn't choose between the two. I will update this post just like the other one when I think of other things or a need for proofreading. Tell me your thoughts! I'm extremely curious as always. It's a personality trait of mine. But please no flames! Category:Blog posts